


Death Reflection

by LadyBubs125



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Doctor Octopus - Freeform, Fighting, I'm Sorry, Other, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker doesn't get a hug, merry christmas?, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBubs125/pseuds/LadyBubs125
Summary: Following Peter's thoughts in the last minutes of his life.





	Death Reflection

  Blood was oddly beautiful. It never seemed to be one color, constantly shifting between shades. The contrast between the concrete wasn’t as alluring though. The concrete was harsher.

  Blood was cold though. Or was that the wind that was making it feel that way? It didn’t really matter. He was never very warm, to begin with though. Something happened to him that made it harder. He couldn’t remember why though. The concept felt foreign yet important. So why couldn’t he remember?

  Now there was a noise. A strangle whirling sounded above his head followed by a _thunk_ next to him. Then something was touching him, something warm, something that felt so distinctive, yet it was lost in a void that was filling his mind. His brain felt clouded and messy like he was viewing the world from a kaleidoscope with distorted senses.

  The warmth was becoming desperate, jolting him up and down. He could feel his vocal cords vibrating but he couldn’t process what he was saying.

  The warmth was speaking to him, faint traces of _“kiddo”_   and _“underoos”_   entered his head but left before he could properly discern what it meant to him. The voice was comforting though, smooth and confident, maybe the warmth could help him.

  Against his better judgment, he felt himself slipping away. He didn’t want to though. He wanted to understand what the warmth was. He wanted to feel less disoriented. He wanted to feel less misplaced. But he slipped away anyway.

 

~~~~~

 

**_New York’s vigilante, Spider-man, dies in a devastating final battle with Doctor Octopus._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas?? 
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to go in this direction buttttt...
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying your holidays because after writing this I'm not.


End file.
